Todo empieza siempre con un baile
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Quizás después de tanto tiempo, lo que Harry sentía, podía llegar a hacerse realidad


_Mine, esto es para ti, porque te hemos echado __mucho de menos y lo sabes._

_Espero que te guste tu regalo de bienvenida, yo te quiero a ti y tú los quieres a ellos, así que espero de verdad haber tratado a tus actores favoritos como se merecen. Siento decir que no los conozco lo suficiente para poder escribir sobre sus emociones, pero espero haber estado a la altura de lo que tú me has contado de ellos. _

_Porque sé que los adoras y yo, te adoro a ti. _

_Un beso._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece y estos dos actores tampoco, de la que se han librado... ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todo empieza siempre con un baile<strong>_

Heather Morris corría directa a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo. Además de acudir a grabar, tenía que ponerle voz a unos dibujos animados y sacarse fotos para una revista de moda. Podría decirse que últimamente estaba demasiado atareada. Todavía tenían los compromisos de la película, entrevistas en distintos medios y firmas de discos.

La serie había hecho mucho por ella, pensó. La había catapultado a la fama.

Pero no solo la serie sino también la relación Britanna. Muchos de los fans querían que su relación se consolidase, pues bien, ella también lo quería. No era gay, de hecho estaba saliendo con Taylor, pero la relación de las dos chicas era muy bonita. Quizás, para ella, la mejor de la serie.

Heather sabía que Brittany no pegaba con Artie. Y no por causa de la silla de ruedas. Sino porque tenían caracteres muy diferentes.

A pesar de ello, adoraba a Kevin, ¡era divertidísimo!

Siempre que se encontraban se pasaban horas y horas riéndose.

Ellos dos y Harry formaban un grupo excepcional. Se acordó de aquella entrevista para la premiere de la película, cuando los habían sentado juntos. Probablemente el entrevistador los habría tomado por locos, ¡pero qué importaba! Ellos eran así.

Taylor no apoyaba la relación Britanna, es más, si por él fuese, ella dejaría la serie para dedicarse a otras cosas.

No se lo había dicho, pero le molestaba y le dolía que pensase eso. Todo lo que tenía se lo debía a Glee, todo.

Afortunadamente, los últimos días había estado trabajando tanto en la nueva temporada que no había podido quedar con él.

Heather se dio cuenta de cómo se había alegrado de no verlo. Eso no estaba bien, había pensado. Las cosas no iban bien entre ellos. Todo había cambiado desde las Britanna, ella lo sabía. Pero no entendía porque él no quería que esa pareja funcionase. ¡Era la mejor pareja de Glee después de Kurt y Blaine!

Exhausta de tanto correr llegó a casa, abriendo rápidamente la puerta. Tenía poco tiempo para ducharse y arreglarse antes de que Harry llegase.

Habían quedado para ensayar la nueva coreografía. ¡Un tango!

Ella estaba segura de que el tango ya lo habían bailado Matt Morisson y Gwyneth Paltrow en uno de los capítulos de la segunda, pero que más daba. Si Ryan Murphy quería tango otra vez, tango tendría. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre hacía lo que se le ocurría en el momento.

Un tango... pensó entrando en la ducha. Un tango con Harry.

Un tango con Britt y Mike como pareja. Se mentiría a si misma, si decía que era la primera vez que lo pensaba.

De todos los bailes que ellos podían representar, el tango era el más sensual, el más sexy, el más erótico... y ella, lo bailaría con él.

Sintió como su piel se calentaba al caer sobre ella las gotas de agua. ¡Que delicia! Después de un intenso día de trabajo.

El baile era su trabajo, su vida y lo adoraba. Sin él no tendría nada.

No pudo evitar recordar el primer día de rodaje, apenas tenía frases, al igual que Harry. Pero lo habían conseguido, habían pasado de ser estrellas invitadas a regulares. Aunque a él le había costado un poco más.

El timbre sonó y ella, todavía estaba en la ducha. Salió y se secó rápidamente envolviéndose en una toalla. Corrió por su casa, bajando las escaleras descalza, intentando no caerse.

Abrió la puerta, dándole la bienvenida.

—Hola Harry —le dijo sonriente.

—Hola Heather —le contestó él, intentando centrar su vista en algo que no fuesen sus preciosas piernas, su pecho cubierto por la toalla o su pelo mojado, deslizando gotas por todo su cuerpo.

—Llegas temprano —le dijo, invitándolo a pasar.

—Son las nueve, llego bien —le respondió él.

—Oh, es cierto, lo siento yo me retrasé, demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Harry la siguió hacia el interior de la casa. Había estado allí más veces, su casa era enorme. La cuestión era, ¿Por qué ahora le parecía tan pequeña?

—Me alegro de que tengas trabajo, Heather, te lo mereces.

—Sí, y tú también Harry —le dijo, señalándole el sofá—. Ponte cómodo —le guiñó el ojo—. Vuelvo en diez minutos.

El se sentó viendo cómo la chica subía las escaleras. Mientras lo hacía, la toalla se revolvía mostrando su parte trasera. Harry intentó pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese aquella imagen.

Cosas que no le recordasen lo guapa que era Heather y lo preciosa que se veía solo con esa toalla.

Recordó cómo la había conocido en las pruebas de vestuario, hablando sobre sus personajes. Recordó la primera coreografía que hicieron juntos, recordó los conciertos y recordó todos esos momentos en los que ella había perdido su zapato. La quería, no podía evitarlo.

Pero ella no debía saberlo, tenía novio y si las cosas salían mal, Britt y Mike saldrían perjudicados.

¡Se quedarían sin coreografías! ¿Y que sería de Britt y Mike sin sus coreos? Harry no lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era qué sería él.

_Infeliz._

Inspeccionó la casa, buscando fotos de Taylor, comprobando así que ella no tenía ninguna. Sin embargo, sí tenía fotos de sus compañeros, sobretodo de Kevin y Naya.

Y de él. Tenía muchas fotos de él.

—Tengo que poner más —le dijo entrando por la puerta—. Algunas son de la primera temporada y ya sabes, renovarse o morir —rió la chica—. Supongo que buscaré algunas de los conciertos y las imprimiré.

—Deberías hacerte un twitter, podrías compartirlas con nosotros y con tus fans.

—Eso es demasiado complicado para mí, además ahora no tengo casi ni tiempo para dormir —se quejó.

El se encogió de hombros. El twitter no estaba mal, de hecho él también tenía un tumblr. Pero reconocía que no estaba tan enganchado a él como al twitter, aunque estaba bien.

Ella había regresado vestida para la ocasión, con un vestido que le permitiese estirar las piernas tanto como necesitasen sus pasos de baile. No se había secado el pelo, parecía haberle puesto espuma y haberlo removido un poco.

Estaba preciosa. Y Harry supo que él, estaba perdido.

—¿Ensayamos? —le preguntó la chica.

—Sí... —dijo acercándole el cd que tenía en la mano—. He traído la canción. ¿Dónde la ponemos?

—Aquí —dijo agarrándole la mano, tirando de él hacia el salón de baile.

Harry sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.

Pero solo la había sentido él.

Entraron en la habitación y Heather corrió a colocar el cd en el reproductor.

Harry apareció por detrás.

—Has remodelado la casa, no sabía que habías puesto una habitación para bailar.

—Sí, lo hice hace poco. Aquí desconecto de todo. Es mi habitación preferida de la casa.

—Está genial —le dijo el chico—. En serio, ¿no crees que deberíamos saber primero como será la coreografía que nos pondrán?

—No. Ellos nos pondrán una, pero si nosotros la creamos y ensayamos antes, podremos pedirles el poder improvisar algunos pasos, en el caso de que su coreografía no sea muy fácil o muy buena —rió.

—Créeme, en ningún caso, será tan buena como la nuestra.

Ella se rió más todavía y él la acompaño en sus risas. Notaba como su pecho se inflaba con cada risa y como sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad en su rostro.

Últimamente, no la veía feliz. Él lo había achacado al cansancio, a la cantidad de trabajo por día que ella tenía, pero en el fondo, soñaba con que fuese por Taylor. Soñaba todas las noches que ellos rompían y él por fin, podía declararse y decirle lo que sentía por ella. Soñaba que eran felices juntos y que nunca, nunca dejaban de bailar.

La chica cerró el reproductor dándole al play. Ambos corrieron a colocarse en el medio de la pista.

Se agarraron de la mano como tantas otras veces y sus otras dos, buscaron sus espaldas para depositarse en ellas. Heather le sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos, antes de dar el primer paso.

Un paso atrás, dos a la derecha, y ya estaban bailando. Se movían al compás de la música como dos mariposas que vuelan libres una vez dejado el capullo de seda.

Ella hizo un círculo con su pie derecho sobre el suelo y el chico la pegó contra él frente a frente. Se inclinaron hacia la derecha con sus pies y luego volvieron a la posición inicial.

Luego, él la levantó momentáneamente en el aire y ella, enlazó su pie derecho a sus piernas, rozándolas a medida que él la bajaba de nuevo.

Sin separar su pierna, él la pegó por completo, sintiendo como la excitación iba creciendo en él.

Era lo que tenía el tango, un baile sensual, un baile erótico, demasiado emocional.

Harry soltó su mano izquierda pegándola a su espalda, ayudándola a no perder el equilibrio, mientras que su otra mano sostenía su pierna contra él.

Era una situación incómoda. Pero, ¿así era el tango?

No supo como pasó, ni qué era lo que había dado pie a ello, pero en un segundo, Harry se perdía en sus hermosos ojos y Heather le daba la bienvenida a sus labios.

Besarla era mejor que soñar con ella, era fantástico. Demasiado bueno.

El beso se hizo más y más apasionado, permitiendo que las lenguas también se uniesen a él. Sus lenguas bailaban, al igual que sus dueños, la danza de la pasión.

Harry bajó la pierna de ella al suelo, para poder abrazarla y acariciarla. Quería tocarla, tocarla por todas partes.

Tanto tiempo esperándolo... ¡Tanto! No se arrepentía, él no.

Ella probablemente lo haría, pero la quería tanto que aceptaría que lo hubiese hecho solo por jugar.

Heather no parecía tener suficiente de él. Quería más. Mucho más. Sobretodo después de sentir como su miembro se endurecía por debajo de los pantalones.

Harry.

Su Harry.

Oh, lo quería. Ahora sabía lo que quería. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin comprendía que no solo era el baile lo que los unía. Era algo más.

—Heather —susurró su nombre al oído de la chica, una vez había detenido el beso. Sin embargo, no se despegó de ella, sus manos seguían acariciando su espalda femenina.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, antes de besarlo nuevamente. No estamos haciendo nada malo, pensó. Nada malo.

Él la levantó haciendo que sus piernas lo rodeasen, sin dejar de besarla. Abriendo los ojos para poder llegar a donde la pared se encontraba. La apretó contra ella, intentando que no se cayese y acariciando uno de sus pechos con su mano izquierda.

—Harry —gimió la chica.

La situación no era cómoda, ¡nada cómoda! ¡Ella no podía tocarlo como quería!

Él besaba su mandíbula, recorriéndola desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su boca, para adentrarse en ella nuevamente y sentir su lengua.

Ella se rebeló.

—Bájame —le dijo.

El chico se asustó. Ella había decidido echarse atrás. Con cuidado bajó sus pies al suelo, intentando que sus manos no sintiesen la necesidad de tocarla de nuevo.

Sin embargo, ella lo agarró de una de ellas y tiró de él hacia arriba.

Subieron las escaleras decididos. Él la seguía a ella.

Lo dejó entrar en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y poniéndole el seguro. Su novio y sus padres tenían las llaves de casa.

Harry vio cómo sacaba una caja de preservativos del cajón de su armario. Una caja, ella había sacado una caja, no uno. ¡La caja!

La dejó sobre la mesita de noche y se volvió hacia él.

El chico dio los dos pasos que los separaban y la besó nuevamente. Ahora podría tocarla fácilmente, ahora podría sentir como se endurecían sus pechos para él.

Ella se separó quitándole la camiseta, dejando ver esos perfectos abdominales que él tenía.

Su boca los buscó, lamiéndolos. Debía reconocer que se moría de ganas por hacerlo desde la primera vez que lo había visto desnudo en el rodaje.

Harry la dejó hacer, intentando en vano, no dejar de respirar. Pero era casi imposible, con esos labios que ella tenía.

Él le levantó el rostro, indicándole que iba a quitarle el vestido.

Ella lo ayudó, sacándoselo por la cabeza y dejándolo en el suelo de la habitación.

El chico le desabrochó el sujetador, buscando sus pechos con su lengua y con sus labios. Masajeándolos a su vez con sus manos.

—Harry —suspiró la chica—. Oh...

Ella se frotó contra él, indicándole así las ganas que tenía de sentirlo.

Él exhalo un suspiro, al notar como ella se friccionaba contra él. Solo llevaba unas braguitas blancas que lo hacían perder el sentido.

Se desabrochó los pantalones y ella le ayudó a sacárselos, quitándole también a su vez los zapatos que traía puestos.

Los pantalones se unieron así, al vestido de Heather y su sujetador.

Ella lo acarició por encima de sus bóxers y él creyó perder la capacidad de respirar durante un segundo. Volvió a besarla, secuestrando sus manos detrás de la espalda de ella.

La cargó y la llevó hacia la cama.

Apenas pesaba nada, lo sabía. Estaba acostumbrado a cargarla en los ensayos.

La depositó en la cama y comenzó a besarla, lamerla y acariciarla por todas aquellas partes con las que él había soñado.

Ella temblaba de placer debajo de él. Para Harry era un sueño hecho realidad. Su sueño.

Besó su ropa interior antes de sacársela con cuidado, dejándola sobre el montón de ropa que yacía en el suelo.

La contempló, totalmente desnuda para él, esperándolo.

Esperándolo a él.

Se sentó a su lado, inclinándose para atacar de nuevo sus pechos, mientras su mano se hacía camino hacia su lugar más íntimo.

La acarició con sus dedos, viendo cómo la chica clamaba por ellos. Necesitaba más.

—Harry.. —suspiraba—. Por favor.

Él no pudo aguantar más, se dirigió hacia la mesita y sacó de la cajita un preservativo. Se quitó los bóxers y se lo puso, agarrando otro más, en caso de ser necesario.

Ella lo miraba expectante, pero ya no permanecía sobre la cama, se había sentado a esperarle.

Tiró de él hasta acostarlo totalmente sobre las mantas y se subió encima, besando con sus labios su miembro antes de introducirlo en su interior.

Entró con rapidez, sin demora. Entró y bailó dentro de ella como ambos lo hacían en cada coreografía.

Harry le acarició el pecho, apretándolo un poco con sus manos haciendo que Heather se tensase todavía más. Se elevaba y caía sobre él, sintiéndolo dentro.

Era maravilloso. Un baile sensual y erótico como el tango.

Ella se movió más rápidamente, hasta sentir como todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba, volviéndolo todo blanco a su paso. Una luz cegadora.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver cómo él la miraba fijamente.

Se sacó de encima, permitiendo que se levantase. Él se sacó el preservativo y lo desechó, volviendo de nuevo a la cama.

Ella estaba acostada encima de las mantas. Harry se tumbó a su lado, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero —le confesó el chico.

—Yo también te quiero —le respondió.

—Lo digo en serio, Heather, estoy enamorado de ti.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, no esperaba su declaración.

—Sé que para ti quizás haya sido un juego, pero para mí ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Harry... Yo nunca jugaría contigo, eres mi amigo, eres mucho más. Ha tenido que ocurrir esto para darme cuenta de lo que significas para mí, cuánto te necesito y cuánto te quiero.

—¿Te arrepientes? —le preguntó el chico. Parecían no darse cuenta de que ambos continuaban desnudos encima de la cama, o quizás si y no les importaba.

—No me arrepentiría de esto nunca —dijo buscando sus labios.

—Creo que me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi bailar —le confesó él.

—¿Desde hace tanto? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Creía que me dirías que no. Y no quería que te alejases de mí.

—Entiendo —ella suspiró profundamente—. Tengo que dejar a Taylor.

—¿Le dejarías por mí? —le preguntó asombrado Harry.

—Solo si respondes a una pregunta.

Harry la miró dudoso.

—¿Qué opinas de las Britanna?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—Tú contesta.

—A mí me gustan, es una pareja muy bonita, quizás una de las mejores del Club Glee y de la serie.

Ella sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba.

—¿Después de Tina y Mike? —lo cuestionó.

—¡Por encima de Tina y Mike! —chilló él.

—¿Son unos sosos, verdad? —le preguntó la chica.

—Ya te digo —le respondió Harry, riéndose—. Afortunadamente, Mike tiene a Britt y sus coreografías para divertirse.

Ella le mostró su hermosa sonrisa.

—Y Heather tiene a Harry —le susurró antes de besarlo nuevamente.

—¿Ah sí? —El chico comenzó a hacerle cosquillas—. ¿Estás segura de eso?

—Siiií —le respondió intentando respirar.

El chico se tumbó sobre ella, devorando sus labios, preparado para un segundo asalto.

—Eres preciosa —le dijo, besando su cuello.

—Cállate y quiéreme, anda —le contestó la chica.

—Justo lo que estaba pensando —le susurró divertido al oído.

Y siguieron danzando y bailando hasta cansarse. Y luego volvieron a bailar, por que esa era su forma de demostrarse su amor. Bailando.

Al fin y al cabo, hay quién dice que todo empieza siempre con un baile.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Y si habéis llegado hasta aquí leyendo sin deteneros, os doy las gracias y espero, con todo el corazón, que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Estos personajes han conseguido robarse mi cariño. <em>

_Muchas gracias de verdad por acompañarme en este viaje._

_Besos._

_Syl._

* * *

><p><em>Ah, si os ha gustado, ya sabéis, dadle clic a "Review this chapter"<em>


End file.
